futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Hubert J. Farnsworth
Good news, everyone! Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth is the extremely elderly proprietor of the Planet Express delivery service. Born April 9, 2841, the Professor is pushing the limits of even the 31st century at the old agе of 165.Bender's Game The professor is one of three living relatives of Philip J. Fry, together with the professor's own clone, Cubert, as well his only son by means of his sexual relations with Mom while he worked for her, IgnerBender's Game. He is Fry's great-great-great-etc. nephew. Though never stated, he is therefore logically the descendant of Philip's only sibling, his brother Yancy Fry Jr. However, since it is revealed that Philip J. Fry is his own, and therеfore Yancy's, grandfather due to his time-traveling exploits''Roswell that Ends Well, Farnsworth is logically in fact Philip Fry's direct descendant via his brother/grandson Yancy. Biography The Professor is a mad scientist and a senile, deranged, and unpredictable old man who is both a maniac and a genius. He has a gift and a passion for the creation of Doomsday Devices and Atomic Supermen, and is a danger to himself, his employees, and the universe in general. He has put at least one parallel universe in peril with his inventionsThe Farnsworth Parabox'' and for some reason you never see his eyes. The Professor formerly worked for Mom's Friendly Robot Company and teaches at Mars University, but he currently spends a majority of his time inventing ridiculous devices and coming up with equally suicidal missions for his crew. Catchphrases The Professor is characterized by his catch-phrase "Good news, everyone!" frequently followed by very bad news; often one of his semi-suicidal missions. Another is his exclamation of surprise, "Sweet Zombie Jesus!"The Deep SouthBender Gets Made, which is noted to be clumsily censored on some networks. Also, though not a catchphrase in general, he often says "Wha?" when unaware of the situation, or when someone questions a statement he has just made, showing his senility. He also often completely contradicts himself; he told his crew they were to gather "ordinary honey. Just ordinary honey." When one of his crew asked about the mission, he suddenly turned serious and said "This is no ordinary honey!"The Sting Another catchphrase he uses is "...Wernstrom!", which he says whenever he sees Professor Wernstrom, his scientific rival. Age The Professor's amazingly advanced age manifests itself in senility and general physical decrepitude. While generally friendly, he is sometimes prone to sudden fits of bitter contempt for random things. The Professor is also known for his inclination toward exhibitionism and does not hesitate to appear naked in public, stating that, like pine trees and poodles, the "primitive notions of modesty" of the twentieth century are long gone.Xmas Story He also mentions that, being 160 years old, he is old enough to rent and purchase ultra-porn.Teenage Mutant Leela's Hurdles Beyond that, the professor's occasional brief verbal digressions about his own life imply a somewhat colorful sexual past, which he often concludes with a nostalgic "Ah, yes...". , as an artificially induced 37.5 years old]] The Professor is the oldest human being living on earth, excluding those who have been cryogenically frozen or are kept alive as heads in jars, a title he acquired upon turning 160. At this age, all humans are collected by the Sunset Squad Robots and sent to live out the rest of their days in isolation aboard the gigantic Near Death Star. After his crew rescues him, Farnsworth returns to Planet Express to resume the life he originally had before being removed by the Sunset Robot Squad.A Clone of My Own After swimming in the fountain of aging, reports that he is "Even older! Huzzah!". Although being in his 160's, the Professor became quite shocked when Fry, who was technically 1025 years old after being frozen for a millennium, accidentally died, remarking, "This makes me the oldest living member of my family!" and burst into tears at this realization. Relationships Relationship with his crew The Professor rarely worries about the safety of the crew, viewing them as a means to an end. After remarking that he was looking for a new crew for his intergalactic space ship, he was asked "what happened to your old crew?" His response was "Oh, those poor sons of b-but that's not important! What is important is that I need a new crew!" When Fry, Bender and Leela state that they have no career chips, he produces them from a bag labeled "Contents of Space Wasp's Stomach".Space Pilot 3000 He quite frequently sends them on dangerous missions even when he has the foreknowledge that they will probably not make it back alive. His missions are typically those other delivery companies won't take, such as delivering subpoenas to mob-controlled worlds or casual deliveries to virus-infested planets. Even the commercial that he had produced for his company makes several remarks to this effect, including, "When other companies aren't crazy or foolhardy enough..." and "our crew is expendable, your package isn't", the former showing the crewman running through a minefield and the latter a crewman being dragged away by a giant bird. The Series Has Landed''When the crew and his ship are sent off to war, he immediately tries to hire another crew. When his old crew returns, he is clearly surprised they survived, remarking, "Oh God you're alive! I mean, thank God you're alive," then remarks to the applicants, "Come back in three days. A week at the most" indicating just how low he thinks their chances of survival are.War is the H-Word'' When the crew was sent to retrieve space honey they found the remains of the previous Planet Express Ship buried in the hive's honey. Even his family relationship to Fry doesn't do much, if anything, to reduce his ardor for particularly difficult and deadly delivery missions. Relationship with Mom While at Momcorp, he fell in love with the CEO, Mom. Igner was born of this relationship. Farnsworth left Mom and Momcorp when she decided to weaponize his Q. T. McWhiskers toy, an anthropomorphic cat toy that shot rainbows from its eyes.Mother's Day Personality Though a genius and prodigious inventor, Farnsworth is also plagued by intermittent senility. In contrast to his endearingly inept persona, he has several negative character traits. These include arrogance, spitefulness, and a general disregard towards his employees and, at times, a tendency towards speciesism. Family Tree Mr. Gleisner--+--Mrs. Gleisner Philip J. Fry--+--Mildred Fry | | Mrs. Fry--+--Yancy Fry, Sr. | +---------+---------+ | | Philip J. Fry Yancy Fry--+--unknown | Philip J. Fry II--+--unknown | (Many generations) | Ogden Wernstrom Mom Hubert J. Farnsworth | | | | | +-------+-----+ +-----------+-----------+ | | | | +---+---+ | | | | Igner Cubert Farnsworth Walt Larry Inventions * Adolf Hitler Shark * Albino Shouting Gorillas * Alternate Universe Box * Anti-Pressure Pill * Atomic SupermenTime Keeps on Slippin' * Bacterial Spew Chamber * Bad-Ass Gravity Pump * Beautiful Women * Clone-O-Mat * Colossal Tammy-Tinkle Doll * Cool-O-MeterBender Should Not Be Allowed on Television * Cubert Farnsworth * Dark Matter Afterburner * Dark Matter Engine * Device That Makes Anyone Sound Like FarnsworthThe Route of All Evil * Death ClockA Big Piece of Garbage * DiamondiumThe Beast with a Billion Backs * Doomsday DeviceTime Keeps on Slippin' * Electric FrankfurterHow Hermes Requisitioned His Groove Back * Electronium HatMars University * Empathy ChipI Second that Emotion * Enlarging RayAnthology of Interest I * Farnsworth's KillbotsObsoletely Fabulous * Fast Cars * F-RayFry and the Slurm Factory * Fing-Longer * The First Robot Capable of Qualifying for a Boat Loan * Gizmometer * Glow-in-the-dark nose making machineLeela's Homeworld * Maternifuge Kif Gets Knocked Up a Notch * Micro-Droid MachineParasites Lost * Net SuitA Bicyclops Built for Two * Parallel Universe Box * Pointy Rock Tied to a Stick * Q. T. McWhiskers * ReanimatorFuturama: The Game * Relative BoxSpace Pilot 3000 * Schrodinger's Kit-Kat Club A Clone of My Own * Smell-O-ScopeA Big Piece of Garbage * SpheroboomBender's Big Score * Sport-Utility RobotCrimes of the Hot * Universal Translator * What-If Machine * Who-Ask MachineAnthology of Interest II Trivia *The character's name was inspired by real-life inventor Philo Farnsworth, who invented the cathode ray tube television. *Farnsworth has the same blood type as Amy Wong.The Series Has Landed *He has a tattoo, "Thug Life", on his back. *His middle name "J." is the same as Homer Simpson's middle name. So it's possible that the "J" stands for Jay *He religiously invokes the name of Satan on a regular basis; his counterpart in Universe 1 proclaims the Bible to be the "real good news", suggesting he decided his religion on a coin flip. *According to Hubert Satan owes him one. *Hubert has had multiple relationships with "Mom" who he had left and gone back to three times. *Hubert supposedly designed, "Fast Cars", "Trendy Night Clubs", and "Beautiful Women" working out of his one room apartment when he was younger. *Hubert taught himself to read while he was still in diapers, at about 8 years old. *He must be the oldest man on Earth, in "A clone of my own" everyone is collected at the age of 160 except Farnsworth. Besides Phillip J. Fry, who is 2035 because of being frozen, the events of Bender's Big Score, and also seeing that it is 3009 when Into the Wild Green Yonder begins. *He can punch through glass, without injuring himself. *The character Professor Putricide in the popular game World Of Warcraft is largely based off of Farnsworth himself. Saying such lines as " Just an oridnary gas cloud..... but watch out, that's no ordinary gas cloud!" and " Good News everyone! I think I've developed a plague that will destroy all life on Azeroth!" *Farnsworth is an honorary member of the Harlem Globetrotters. *He owns two boats. *He can occasionally be seen wearing blue underpants. Appearances References Category:Planet Express Crew Category:Globetrotters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters